riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
MR.43 Class Star Cruiser
The Mega Rivera. 43 Or MR.43 for short was an experimental Space Craft from August 13th 1924, Tested, Operated and Owned by Mega Jerry Rivera. The 43 even though can sometimes tick off Mega, he grew a huge liking to the ship through out his long Career among the United Protector Force. When Mega was forced to retire from the Guardians in 2009 he tricked the USF by sending a holographic image of the 43 In the Hanger and made off with the real 43, by the time the Guardians found out that they have been suckered Mega had already left the Universe and into the others. The 43 became Mega's own personal Transportation and he never gave it up no matter how hard the USF tried to retrieve it. Manufacturing Systems *'Systems Of Operations:' The 43 Has Equipment of Those of the 1920's And Is Basically A Space Ship that contains 2 Flight Controls, Gas Pedals and Break Pedals that Contains Manual control as of those of a Car. The Design Of the Ships Control Dannel Are Equipped With A Computer Map Located In the Center of the Ship between the 2 Flight Controls, and Just Above the Throttle. Design Despite Being Manufactured In 1924 The 43, Has A Body Of A Riverian Star Fighter, and Attacker, Based Off Of those of the Lord 89's, that were Created and developed from Beltlogger 6, On January 3rd, Of 1955. Weaponry *'Death Cutters:' A returning weapon that fires Dark Purple rays. The death ray cool down speed is faster than the first one, and it has greater attack power and greater range. The weapon must cool down when used continuously. The 43's only weapon. *'Stereo System:' The 43's Entertainment System that Mostly Plays during Fights, and Is not really a weapon. Abduct o Tethers *'The Abduct o Tethers' Or Electrical Tethers Can Pick up too a grand total of 3 vehicles at once. Vehicles can be tossed around by the 43's Tethers and can even be crushed by their intense power, the 43 as well has the ability to lift even a drop ship, but all 3 Tethers must be used to create such a stunt. And Can also Create a small point of high gravity, which pulls anything close, then explodes, destroying anything pulled in Mega Jerry Rivera First Tester Of 24 On August 13th 1924 The 43 was created during the Founding of the United Protector Space Force Mega Jerry Rivera who was a cadet at the time volunteered to test the ship, and wagered that if he tested the ship really well, that he got to use the First Ship manufactured for the Universal Protector Space Force. The Taking off went off smooth and so did the Flying of the ship. After a success in testing the 43, The USF gave the Ship to Mega to Pilot for his career in the future for the USF. Assigned & Downfall Of The Crew 2 Days later the 43 was given to Mega as to the where a bouts of his Career. He was assigned a crew On August 15 with Co Pilot and Navigator Mega Sarah Tonza and Atomic Horace O Riley as the Space Ships Primary Pilot. The crew was given to Mega as a gift in order so he dose not end up being lonely on the Cruiser. Throughout the years the Crew was a common dear success until unfortunately Mega Sarah developed cancer and died at the age of 21 On January 4th 1937, and Atomic Horace committed Suicide On April 4th 1978 in order to escape the pain of his girlfriend who left him for another man. Mega was left all on his own, the only company that he had now was his Cruiser. USF Era 1920's - 1990's '' Throughout the years of Mega's Career the 43 was considered to be the most advance Space Ship in the early years, and remained the most advance until the late 1960's when newer more modern ships were later being manufactured in order to replace the 43. Mega was given specific orders in order to transfer from the 43 to his newly designed Cruiser the Goag, 99, but Mega argued against this replying, "I've had the 43 for over 44 Years now and I refuse to give up a national treasure for a more modern pile of Junk." The USF threatened that if Mega does not give up the 43 that he will get arrested for treason. Mega responded by attacking The Guardians High Command that was considerably known as The 43 Rebellion Of 68, Mega escaped with the 43 soon after and was later arrested by Guardians back on Earth in the mid 1970's on attempted charges of attaching his own men. Mega was release On August 4th, 1976, after serving a 2 Year sentence, but due to his great intentions the USF was never able to locate the 43. Finally at last on January 1st of 1992, Mega was later ambushed while flying the 43 back to Earth by the 43'rd Space Patrol who have been sent by Admiral Harold To Retrieve the 43 again so it can be scrapped with the rest of the Ships form the both the 1920's and 30's. Unfortunately Mega escaped the Space Patrols by Space Jump and remained for the rest of the 1990's In Space. Admiral Polonium United Later came into Power In 1997 and later told Mega that he can return to Earth now that the Heat has worn down. ''2009 From December 21st, 1924 - January 1st, 2009 Mega was able to win each and every fight for Service, until the beginning of April 1st, of 2009 when Captian Jana a certain Girl friend asked Admiral United for him to retire, but to have him as her personal wing man at least so she can still be with him. Despite Mega's fighting to stay on the force, he finally lost and was forced to retire. Aftermath Of Retirement When Mega was forced to retire from the USF in 2009 he tricked the USF by sending a holographic image of the 43 In the Hanger and made off with the real Deal, by the time the Guardians found out that they have been suckered Mega had already left the Universe and into the others. The 43 became Mega's own personal Transportation and he never gave it up no matter how hard the United Protector Space Force tried to retrieve it. Vietnam War World War III Rivera Federation War New Inside Job Hallway Aura Shields After Rivera Federation War After the events of The Rivera Federation War Kia Saki ends Up later Marrying Mega Jerry Rivera after fighting Atomic Betty hard for his honor Kia won Mega's heart by being older than Josa and at least being more Mature, after their marriage Kia had access to Mega's cruiser under his direct authority which meant when he is no longer using it she can use it in order to get to school fast and quickly than her bicycle. The 43 soon became a family Star ship piloted by both Husband and Wife. Death Rivera Encore War